Study Buddies
by Lady Chipmunk
Summary: SLASH (Willow and Hermione) Willow ponders a crush.


Title: Study Buddies  
  
Author: Lady Chipmunk  
  
Rating: G 13 or so  
  
Pairing: W/Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Buffy belongs to Joss and assorted others, HP  
  
to JK Rowling.  
  
Summary: Giles got Willow a place at Hogwarts when she started to demonstrate magical ability, therefore lots of Buffy canon is being rewritten here. Including Oz. Sorry if this bothers folks. For the purposes of this fic Willow is seventeen.  
  
Author's Notes: Yep, very AU. Also, this is for Ash as a Secret Santa present. Sorry if it's not up to snuff, but I hope you like it.  
  
Willow nibbled on her bottom lip in frustration. In the year and a half since Giles had gotten her a place at this school she had excelled. She'd caught up on the material, mostly remembered to use her wand, especially since people tended to freak when she forgot, even done the whole animagus thing though she was so not telling her friends her animal form was fox. The jokes Xander would make alone would keep her mortified for years. She'd also managed to make new friends.  
  
New friends who were currently somewhere that was not here slaving over an Advanced Potions assignment. Granted Ron and Harry had fled at the thought of having Snape again for their seventh year, but Hermione was in the class. Why the heck wasn't she here sweating over a cauldron?  
  
But Willow knew the answer to that. Hermione wasn't here because she'd finished this assignment over the holidays. She hadn't had to run to Sunnydale and spend Christmas on the Hellmouth. Not that Willow minded; it's just she'd have much rather have spent the time with Hermione. She liked being around the girl. For studying. She was good for studying.  
  
Oh, bloody hell, who was she kidding? Willow just plain wanted to be around Hermione for anything. She was head over heels in love with the nosy, pushy, lovely girl and there wasn't a darn thing she could do about it.  
  
Because Hermione had had a crush on someone else for almost as long as Willow had known her. The other girl never talked about it, but Willow knew the signs. The sighing, the gazing of into space. Willow herself did those things quite often. She just knew who had stolen Hermione's heart so she could be properly jealous instead of suspecting everyone.  
  
"You know, it isn't supposed to do that."  
  
Willow jumped, pulled out of her thoughts by the very voice she'd been dreaming of. "Huh?"  
  
"Your cauldron, Willow. It's not supposed to be smoking like that. Did you add the orris root?"  
  
"No. I...I was sort of daydreaming about something, not that it matter since I'll never get this potion right which means I'll never be a Potion Mistress, and I'll have to go back to Sunnydale in shame, and—"  
  
"Willow!" Hermione said placing a finger to the girl's lips. "Shh. Would you like me to help you with this?"  
  
Willow just nodded.  
  
"Okay then, but I need something from you in return."  
  
Willow looked up into Hermione's face. Why was the girl blushing? Oh! This must have to do with the crush! She was going to ask for her help with the guy she liked. And this is what Hell felt like. Nice to know. Still, if Hermione wanted something, Willow would help.  
  
"You want me to ask Harry out for you or something? This is about the person that you're stuck on right?" Willow tried very hard to not look at Hermione as she said this.  
  
"Well, yes." Hermione said slowly, "But, it has nothing to do with Harry. He's not really my type after all."  
  
Willow couldn't help but grin. Harry's propensity for rule-breaking had become a running joke between the girls. "To much trouble?"  
  
"That to, but I was thinking more along the lines of not enough you." Hermione replied without looking up from the cauldron.  
  
"Not enough me? You mean me? Like I'm your type, like maybe you like me. 'Cause that'd be good, and if that's not what you meant this could be so bad, and—"  
  
"Willow, do shut up and kiss me or we will never get this potion done in time."  
  
Willow looked at her friend in shock. That was, well, forceful. And what was she waiting for anyway. She leaned in and placed her lips on Hermione's.  
  
It wasn't until much, much later that she wondered if they'd get the potion done at all. 


End file.
